U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,070 to Hensel et al is concerned with a composition which is used in making an electrical contact. U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,367 to Goetzol et al is directed to a heat resistant material comprising carbides, borides and hafnium.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,510 to Wagner describes a bearing composition for producing bearings of a powdered material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,461 to Atkinson et al is directed to the combination of a carbide with a nobel metal in a powdered metallurgy composition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,396 to Orkin discloses a molded plastic bearing assembly.